daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoyama Kiyoko
|user = Pyo-kiyo |tcolourcode = #00BFFF }}Kiyoko Aoyama (青山清子; Aoyama Kiyoko) is a Middle School First Year at Daybreak Academy. She is a cool type idol whose preffered brand is Moon Maiden. Bio Appearance Kiyoko has long wavy baby blue hair that she wears in high twintails decorated by goldenrot and salmon ribbons. Her bangs are combed to the sides where it reaches her ears. She has a small nose and thin lips. She rarely takes off her strawberry earings and the necklase she got from her late grandaparent. On her days off she prefers to wear a yellow T-shirt and green skirt. Personality Kiyoko gives an image of calm girl, who seems to mind her own bussiness most of the time. While she seems to be an introvert, she actually wishes to make friends but is too shy to go around and freely interact with others. She is a type who pays attention during lessons because it saves her a lot of time, for she is the type who doesn't have to revise for it much later. She takes pride in receiving a good marks at school, but is lucky she doesn't have to put much effort into learning. Background Kiyoko is a middle child; she has an older brother and a younger sister. Both of her parents are working as teachers at elementary school. Her family lives in Ichikawa where both of her parents work. She has started to become interested in idols in her last year of elementary school after seeing a footage of 2Skies live by coincidence. Idol Activities At Daybreak Academy Kiyoko attends the following courses: *Aurora Singing Course (Level 1) *Solar Dancing Course (Level 1) *Flare Music Course (Level 1) Performances *'Sweet Image Girl Audition:' Glass Doll (Debut performance) *'Luminous×Skies Collaboration Live:' Lock On You - (Duet with Suzuto Ri Ann) *'Dramatic Cup:' Rewind Memory - (As SHERBET) *'Dramatic Cup Finals:' Russian Roulette (As SHERBET) Relationships *Suzuto Ri Ann - Ri Ann is Kiyoko's roommate and the first friend she made at Daybreak. Ri Ann was the one who helped Kiyoko get used to the life of an idol. The two of them become close enough for Kiyoko to consider Rii her best friend. *Amagawa Mayu - Mayu and Kiyoko have a lot of classes together, but they only became closer after being part of the Stage Desing team for Luminous×Skies Collaboration Live~!. *Hoshimiya Kimochi - During the time of one shot-unit SHERBET, Kiyoko learned to respect her as leader and the one who put the group together. Trivia *Kiyoko loves camomile tea. *She likes both members of 2Skies equally. *Since she was 11 she has became interested in playing panflute. *Her Kirakiratter username @Aoko228 can be translated as "blue child", and it comes from her name Ao'yama Kiyo'ko and her birthday date 2'/'28. *As her school coord is uses Sky Dawn Coord, which she happens to share with her roommate and friend Suzuto Ri Ann. Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:Students Category:Middle School Category:Daybreak Academy